Perfect Soldier
by Psyche
Summary: Gundam Wing....Yaoi....1x2.....


Perfect Soldier  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
WARNING!!!!! This is a Yaoi fan fic! k? So if you aren't   
a mature reader, please don't read it...I'm sorry, I luv ya,   
but you just can't read this one...well...now that *that* is   
over...Well...This is Gundam Wing, as all my Yaoi fics are...  
and 1x2...like all the others...it's just that....well...3x4 seems   
ICK....well..I hope you like this fic!!  
  
Luv ya!!!!!!!  
Psyche  
  
PS: On with the fic...  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Chapter I  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Do you believe in love at first site? Me neither...Sadly, I have to say   
that Relena Peacecraft does. I can't really understand it...She has a   
gun pointed at her, and suddenly BOOM! she's chasing after you all   
around the galaxy and back again...  
  
Yeah...I know...She's a leach! Can you believe it? A blood-sucking   
leach!  
  
Well...anyways! I should get back on the subject at hand. Love at   
first sight. I don't believe in it...never will. In fact, there was a   
time I thought I could never fall in love, let alone fall in love with   
the perfect soldier...yeah...I can read the headlines now...  
  
GOD OF DEATH FALLS FOR PERFECT SOLDIER!!!  
  
Or better yet...  
  
QUEEN OF EARTH MYSTERIOUSLY KILLED IN FREAK CAR ACCIDENT!!!  
  
(AN: I'm writing 100 ways for SM character to kill Relena! You'll love   
them...grins...Haruka decides to use Relena as a speedbump...smirks...  
NEwayz! On with the fic...lol...)  
  
Ooooops. Why do I keep going back to her like that? I guess old habits   
die hard...sighs...It's because *she* is the cause of all my problems. The   
bitch-queen has had a crush...or a better term: infatuation, with my Heero   
from the beginning! She has chased him from Siberia to Antartica to outer   
space!  
  
Now...this story is all about a battle...a battle for the heart of the perfect   
soldier. Even Miss. Pacifism over there fights...especially when it came to   
Heero Yuy...but the God of Death doesn't give up so easily...Shinigami,   
that's me, never gives up...I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie...I am   
Duo Maxwell...and Relena will NEVER...EVER...win Heero's heart...not if I   
have anything to do about it...  
  
~~~~  
  
Click...pause...click click...click...pause....click....  
  
Pure torture...it was pure torture...but I wouldn't have had it any other way...  
I mean. Who *wouldn't* want to share a dorm with the great Heero Yuy!!!  
The perfect soldier...To have him so close...yet be unable to do anything   
about it...! It was pure torture!  
  
But I guess this was an advantage I had over the bitch-queen. *I* got to   
spend time with Heero...*I* got to be with him...alone....sighs...but I couldn't   
do anything about it...But it is still so hard! Like right now...  
  
I lay on my bed...staring at (you guessed it) Heero. He sat at his desk, typing...  
The only light in the room came from the clock beside him, screen of his laptop.   
He ignored everything and anything around him. His gun was on the desk beside   
him...his uniform jacket hung on the back of his chair...his hair was slightly   
tossled, and his eyes were glued to the monitor...  
  
The clock beside him read 2:34am in bright red numbers. Did he ever sleep? I   
know he didn't sleep last night....or the night before that...there was no time   
during the day because of school....and ever since we got back...he's sat there...  
typing...  
  
Click....click...pause...click click...click...pause...click...pause...click-  
  
"-Heero?"  
  
No response...I sighed...I didn't really expect it...But I'm a persistant person...  
and I wasn't going to give up easily.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
I grinned. A RESPONSE!!! And only on the second try...I was making progress!  
Keep this up, and he might actually START a conversation...I paused...nope....  
never happen....but maybe there was hope! Oops....I almost lost my train of   
thought.  
  
"Whacha working on?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
I sighed. It was too good to last...I knew it would be! What response should I   
have been expecting...'Duo, I'm madly in love with you.' 'Duo, run away with me!'  
Ha! Like *that* would ever happen. In my dreams...I sighed.  
  
But I was still concerned. "You should get some rest. You've been working all   
day, and I know you haven't slept in two days!" I said...After all, I didn't want   
my Heero to collapse from exhaustion...wait...what am I thinking? I almost   
laughed. Heero? Collapse from exhaustion? Never...  
  
"Hn..."  
  
I jumped from the bed, practically skipping to where Heero sat, staring over his   
shoulder at the screen. Just a jumble of codes...  
  
"Whacha doing?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
I almost jumped for joy! WORDS! He actually used REAL words!!! I just grinned   
at him. "Awe...come on, Heero! You know you need to get some rest..."  
  
He glared at me, slamming the laptop shut. "Will you stop bothering me?"  
  
I nodded enthusiastically. I was just happy I recieved a response from him while   
he was working. That *never* happened!  
  
I grinned and practically skipped to bed. But it was impossible to go to sleep...  
especially when he lay so close...yet so far away...  
  
~~~~  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR  
RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yeps. You guessed it. The bitch-queen   
was back...and she was right down the....hall...I sighed. Well...she WAS right down   
the hall. Now she's clinging onto my Heero like a dog who just found his long lost   
master.  
  
Heero, on the other hand, was turning a shade of blue...and I could barely catch   
the inadible words from his lips..."C-can't...b-b-breath..."  
  
It was pitiful. I couldn't just let her kill my Heero! Of course, it always helps to   
have Qautre, Trowa, and Wufei with you as well...because it took all of us to pry,   
literally, her off of him. And much to my delight, for a brief moment, his eyes   
flashed with graditude.  
  
This only encouraged me more. I stood between the leach and Heero protectively.  
I opened my mouth to speak-  
  
"Miss. Relena, I'm sorry, but we must be getting to our...uh...classes..."  
  
Saved by the bell...or more specifically, Quatre. Yeps. Our gentle friend had   
saved the day...because Relena just pouted and stomped off. Heero's expression   
didn't change, but the rest of us...ha! I was laughing even before she had left   
earshot. Quatre couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping...Trowa and Wufei   
were trying to keep the small smiles from appearing on their faces...and failing...  
  
Relena just glared at me as she walked off, obviously hearing my laughter, and   
knowing it was directed at her...I smirked at her, winking...  
  
She turned away angrily, storming away.  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...you like? It was kinda short...I know...well....REVIEW!! lol...and   
email me...  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
